


A day.

by wensaid



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-07
Updated: 2020-09-07
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:42:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 15,598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26341336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wensaid/pseuds/wensaid
Summary: A random day of Dr.O'Deorain and Agent Sombra.奥德莱恩博士和黑影特工的一天。
Relationships: Moira O'Deorain/Sombra | Olivia Colomar
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for you time and your attention. Sorry this work is done by Chinese, if I have time maybe I could translate it into English, but not very confident about my English ability.  
> if you could leave me some comments, I would be appreciated.  
> 谢谢您的观看，如果您能留下一些评论就再好不过了。

A day. [1]

本摸鱼艺术家的产物，会不定时不定量更新。cp是莫伊拉和黑影，虽然暂时还没有黑影出现，下一篇会有。对自己的写作和故事其实都不是很有信心，如果愿意给我评论的话，我先感谢善良的你。

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

凌晨四点二十一

莫伊拉奥德莱恩坐在一个仓库里，里面摆放着许多仪器，虽然有些拥挤，但是很明显能看出，每一个仪器摆放的位置都是精心规划好的。这些仪器大多都没有在运行中，仓库里的其他地方也没有开灯，像是死了，只有靠近门的角落才是活着的，莫伊拉坐在那里。

她把手抱在胸前，翘着腿端坐着，目光所视是一个正在运作的仪器，缓缓的一圈一圈转动，反应物看上去十分稳定。

尊敬的奥德莱恩博士当然是有属于自己的一整层楼用作研究场所，手底下可供她调配的研究人员也绝不是少数。但是这个仓库是一个特殊的地方，它来之不易，所以存在不仅仅是用来做研究这个层面的意义。在威尼斯行动以后暗影守望被公开调查，自己的许多私密研究成果随后也被公开，本来就声名狼藉，之后的那一段时间更是所有的研究资金链都断了，依靠着自己的防患于未然的觉悟，才让自己宝贵的研究在这拥挤的仓库里得以继续。想来也觉得有趣，反而是这在局促的小地方，思考出了更多答案，做出了许多成果。往后即使有了研究大楼，也还常常在小仓库里思考。莫伊拉想到成果，便想起更多，感叹智械和人类能够共存的时代，还维护着百多年前人类形成的道德和伦理观，思想停滞不前也是人类的退步。

处于凌晨的人类精神会更脆弱一些，莫伊拉也开始出神，想到这些，她嘴角微微抽动一下，脸上是不悦的神情。

久坐让这位科学家感到有些疲倦，反应物没有异样，看来是真的很稳定了。椅子的扶手或许是莫伊拉这几年最常睡觉的地方，她用手托着额头，微微向左低下，闭上眼睛小睡。


	2. Chapter 2

清晨六点三十

黑影在莫伊拉的身后现形，她向莫伊拉的左边走去，却用手划过她右边漏出的那一截脖颈。

黑影好几天没有见到莫伊拉出现在总部里了，前天的作战会议也没有出现。以前刚认识时莫伊拉曾开口邀自己一起工作，自己总是推脱道“得先查查时间表，万一排不开”。却没想到能被邀请是她独享的特权，莫伊拉本人鲜少抛头露面亲自参与任务，即使亲力亲为也多数是一个人行动，大科学家都是这样特立独行的吗？

为了黑客而生的战斗装备，指尖有长长的伪指甲，接触到皮肤冰冰凉凉，痒酥酥的感觉惊醒了莫伊拉。莫伊拉没有正常人类刚睡醒还惺忪的过程，反而出手又快又准，抓住着黑影的脖领子将她控制在了几秒之前自己还小睡的椅子上。莫伊拉敞开穿的白大褂此时变得不太规整，里面黑色修身的衬衣牢牢吸引着黑影的目光。

“博士啊，没必要每次都这样大大力摔我吧？”听黑影反复叠字的说话方式和奇怪的重音，莫伊拉收回手抱在胸前，向后靠上桌子边，问“要去新加坡吗？做什么？”

“记得米娜廖吗？”黑影整理了一下自己的作战服，盘起腿坐在椅子上，自顾自接着说“之前高层想要收买她入伙，结果没等谈成廖博士就死了，留下的实体研究成果回声也被政府回收了。最近找到了她的秘密研究室，上头要我去看看有没有遗留的数据可以窃取一下。”

“一个人？”莫伊拉发问。

“没错，人多容易引起怀疑，毕竟潜行和盗窃是我的专长。”黑影总是用这种听不出是骄傲还是自嘲的语气说话。

“那你来我这里做什么？邀请我和你一起去吗？那恐怕我得排排我的时间表了。”莫伊拉轻轻笑笑，把这个老旧的梗又拿出来调侃了黑影一遍。

“当然不是，”黑影内心确实想，但是又气莫伊拉偏要明说的做法，索性矢口否认“你的小仓库碍手碍脚又没用，你还偏要说有许多精密仪器放在仓库里，搞得我每次从这个停机坪起飞都要先来通知你给你的破仓库开屏障。”黑影站起来，像莫伊拉一样把手抱在胸前。

“总部八个停机坪，那你又偏偏最爱用在我旁边的这个。”莫伊拉毫不饶人，但是也没有想要耽误黑影的意思。她走到门边踢了一脚地上的屏障发生器，又打开了仓库的卷帘门。

“既然不是邀请我同行，那我也不敢耽误你的任务。我稍微休息一会，或许下午能给你烤上一炉外耳面包，”莫伊拉背起左手靠在门框上，身子微微向前倾，假装自己戴了帽子，向黑影行了个绅士礼“一切小心，早去早回，我的女士。”

黑影整理了一下自己的行装，觉得莫伊拉还是一如既往的有趣，轻笑了两声，对着她挥挥手道别道“遵命，我的部长大人。”


	3. Chapter 3

早晨七点三十七

飞行平稳，一切正常。

组织不培养更多潜行类刺客的做法，导致了黑影常常需要跨国通勤。她开始感到无聊，翘起手看着自己的“指甲”，想起今早在仓库的事情，随即想到了许多关于莫伊拉事情。

在这种卖命的战乱世界，黑影和莫伊拉算是认识蛮久了。不过黑影单方面认识莫伊拉更久一些，在她的文章《基因工程学：基本生命单元的改造》发表了以后，黑影，当时还是奥利维亚，就收集了许多关于她的信息。当然她对具体的学术内容没有特别大的兴趣，窥探私生活才是奥利维亚的目的。大人物往往都会想方设法藏匿自己肮脏的私生活，但在黑客面前他们都赤身裸体，毫无秘密。入侵信息如果说是奥利维亚的工作，那顺便入侵隐私就是她在工作时间给自己找的乐子。奥利维亚也确实见过几乎所有入侵对象字面意思上的赤身裸体，但是他们大多肥胖油腻不堪入目，女性也少有能提得起兴趣的。

最开始对莫伊拉的窥探也让奥利维亚觉得无趣极了，她常常一天到晚，表情都不会发生改变。但是慢慢黑影还是看到了一些别人不会知道的秘密----莫伊拉似乎非常擅长做饭，尤其擅长烘焙。

她烹饪食物的样子和做实验完全一样，真正认识后莫伊拉自述道：“烹饪的本质和实验没有区别，了解每一种食物的性质，再选择适合的条件让他们发生反应，就能做出好吃的饭菜”。

奥利维亚之后又断断续续窥视了莫伊拉一段时间，她能感觉到莫伊拉的状态在逐渐地变差，精神世界在缓慢又痛苦地崩溃。

伟大的科学家大多疯狂，莫伊拉也一样。奥利维亚最后一次从屏幕里偷窥莫伊拉，目睹了她改造自己的身体。见她冷静地将数根连着粗大针头的管子插进自己的手臂里，把紫黑色的液体注入自己的血管。

莫伊拉开始发抖，神智被无尽的痛苦淹没，沙哑的嗓音断断续续地说出几个单词：Twisted Fool. 

奥利维亚不知道她在说别的人类，还是在称呼自己为扭曲的白痴，又或许根本不是这样的意思，她有些紧张，不太能冷静地思考，便停下了手中忙着的正事，定定看住装着莫伊拉的那块屏幕。

随着每一次心跳，她手臂上的血管都在抽动，形状清晰可见，那些紫黑色的液体像是要从血管里逃出来。没有过很久，痛苦的呻吟停止了，她失去了意识，从椅子上跌下。

突然，奥利维亚的所有显示器都黑屏了，她从屏幕的反光里看到自己震惊又恐惧的表情。但是现在奥利维亚最需要关注的问题似乎不是倒在地上的莫伊拉。

她正在入侵的阴谋集团，反过来入侵了她，她毫无准备的被抓住了。在这之后就是她失去了奥利维亚的身份，变成了黑影继续活着。

与莫伊拉面对面相见是许多年后了，莫伊拉在绿洲城的研究是黑爪暗中资助的，黑影负责了这个任务。研究团队将莫伊拉推选为基因部长，部长这个称呼让黑影觉得很有趣，但是在莫伊拉那里似乎不太受用。

真正和她相处了才发现她本人也不净是无趣的灵魂白白套上个诱人的外表。莫伊拉也是有血肉，有情感，有欲望的人。

在总部共事以后，黑影发现莫伊拉的作息时间和自己一样极乱，是那种凌晨五点会出现在酒吧喝酒的人。虽然是大科学家，但莫伊拉喝酒时很少提及自己的研究，更多的时候是在引导话题，然后听黑影说话。也许是因为在私人时间里单独相处，黑影觉得和莫伊拉相处起来很轻松舒服。而那些下班就跑走的笨蛋特工们，只知道莫伊拉会在会议上怒斥“你该下场了”，却没机会见到她一手轻轻拖着下颚，一手搅着酒的样子，不同颜色的眼睛里却装着同样的温柔。

一起喝早酒喝的多了，和她似乎进入到了一种微妙的关系里，常常互相邀请对方上床。冷静的成年人式相处，让获得刺激和快乐的方式都变得简单了许多，欲望又有什么错。

但是黑影确实不确定这种微妙的关系是什么，是相互喜欢吗，还是仅仅是在彼此寻乐。

不过一定不是爱，黑影坚信，因为爱会让人四分五裂，但是直到现在，她只感到快乐。


	4. Chapter 4

中午十二点四十四

莫伊拉站在一个漆黑的地方，时间和空间的概念好像都消失了，像是飘散在另外的次元里，她抬起右手看了看，又垂下来。

不知道过了多久，莫伊拉听到一些有节奏的声音，像人在走路。既然可以走路，她低下头看，自己确实站立在地板上，有实实在在的触感了，不再像先前一样飘散在空间里。走路的人在她低头时穿过了她，径直走向前方。莫伊拉没有看清那人的脸，但是随着那个背影往前看去，尽头有一道门。

温暖的黄色灯光从门缝里漏出来，微微照亮了这个走廊，莫伊拉不再置身于未知的黑暗中，她朝着门走去，却没有赶上前面的身影。莫伊拉伸手试了试，门雕花的把手好像没有特别的温度，身影消失以后，走廊里又是寂静。

莫伊拉推开门，里面竟然是一个晚会会场。有人，也有智械，她看到服务生端着酒从她面前走过，看到她又停住，微微附身问道：“博士，需要一杯酒吗？”，舞台上甚至还有一位智械小姐在跟着钢琴唱着优雅的歌。

“真是奇怪，在门外却什么声音都没有听到，”她想。

莫伊拉向里走了几步，会场周围全都是巨大的玻璃窗，她偏过头，靠着玻璃在黑夜里的反光，上下打量了一下自己。这是一套黑色的西装，剪裁很合身，上衣搭了一条腰带系着，有一条披风贴合着肩部的线条垂下，披风的材质很好，贴合身型，却又不会显得拖沓。

虽然不记得是怎么到这个会场的，也不记得这件衣服是什么时候订做的，但万幸自己没有穿着实验室的白大褂，胸口还别着三支笔进来。

她找到靠窗的一张桌子坐下。莫伊拉并不热爱参加聚会，如果不得不去，她总是选择找一个角落坐下，然后观察身边形形色色的宾客，心理学不是自己的专攻，但是观察人类却总是非常有意思。

“喂。”一个智械服务生拍拍莫伊拉的肩膀，礼貌全无的将她从观察人类的乐趣里拉出。

莫伊拉转头看到服务生周身环绕着紫色的像素点，一个骷髅头标志嚣张的在服务生的胸口闪动，他指了指斜后方的玻璃窗。莫伊拉顺着他的手看过去，毫不意外地看到黑影端着一托盘酒坐在窗台上，向她挥了挥手，看口型还说了一句：

“Hola，Doctor.”

莫伊拉叹了口气，向她走过去。她穿了一条银色的吊带裙子，看上去材质顺滑，垂褶轻盈，锁骨微微撑起吊带，领口又垂的很低，稍微漏出些乳房的轮廓。她端着酒看着莫伊拉笑，每次动作银色的裙子都泛起引诱猎物一样的微光。如果希腊神话里有专门执掌诱惑的女神，那在今晚黑影就是她的化身。

“今晚没有人能拒绝你，女士，”莫伊拉接过酒杯“怎么有空专程来找我？”

“工作已经完成了，剩下的夜晚属于我们。”黑影用自己的酒杯碰了碰莫伊拉的，“致我们的夜晚。”

“致我们。”莫伊拉将酒一饮而尽，抬手把空酒杯放回黑影手边的托盘里。

黑影看她俯身，顺势拉住她的衣领，凑上去吻了她。莫伊拉对突如其来的吻见怪不怪，但是被黑影一拉，自己重心不稳，只好赶紧用手扶住黑影身后的玻璃免得自己摔下去。

黑影的皮肤好像比平时更凉一些，不像平时总会有火热的触感，喘息里还留有刚刚酒液的香味。接吻这个步骤莫伊拉和黑影都从不会着急，绵长的亲吻在这个战乱的时代总能让人很快安心下来。

黑影大概觉得自己半蹲的姿势有些费力，便勾着莫伊拉的脖子站起来，把莫伊拉推坐在后面的椅子上。她双手按住莫伊拉的肩膀，分开双腿，跪在莫伊拉的身上，居高临下地看着她。莫伊拉不得不仰起头看她，会场巨大的吊灯好像变得比之前要更刺眼一些，让莫伊拉的视线有些恍惚。她一手搂住黑影的腰，一手穿过黑影两只手臂构成的小空间搂住黑影的脖子，让她的嘴唇靠近自己的多一点，再多一点。黑影腰间漏出的皮肤被莫伊拉的手掌覆盖，她用指腹轻轻地摩挲着，生怕自己右手的肆意生长的指甲会让黑影已经伤痕累累的身体再多一道疤痕。

莫伊拉有些担心黑影的裙子在这样的姿势下会不会扯坏，她将右手从黑影的腰上往下挪了挪，却没有摸到丝滑细腻的布料。黑影本来在慷慨地将紫色的唇膏分给莫伊拉苍白的嘴唇，这时黑影猛地缩回来，按住莫伊拉的手，盯着她的眼睛说：“我可不想在你的小仓库里和你上床。”

莫伊拉眨了几下眼睛来缓解被那个灯光刺激的不适。黑影仍然跪坐在自己的腿上，她穿着紧身的皮质作战服，但有一侧的衣摆像是被扯断了，脸上还有两道已经结痂的小伤口。莫伊拉有些不解，环顾了四周确实是在她拥挤的仓库里。

面前的黑影对她的分心有些不满，捏着她的下巴让莫伊拉又将眼光聚集在自己的身上。

莫伊拉对这个充满挑衅的举动不满，她伸手解开黑影的作战服的扣子，说道：“我们可以去解剖台上做，就像上次一样。”

“或者我们可以去我的房间，免得和死兔子睡一张床。”黑影从莫伊拉的腿上下来，捡起地上的衣服，一把拉住莫伊拉的手向外走去。

莫伊拉没有反抗，顺从地跟着她走出仓库，却进入了另一个地方。

她站在一个漆黑的空间里，时间和空间的概念好像都消失了，像是飘散在另外的次元里，莫伊拉抬起右手看了看，又垂下来。

是梦啊。莫伊拉醒来，她在陷入实验瓶颈的时候，常常做这样像是闭环一样的梦。重复的场景让莫伊拉疲倦，有时反反复复三五次还是困在梦里醒不来。

好在这次梦到的是黑影，她在漆黑的困境里闪着光，让莫伊拉不再疲倦。


	5. Chapter 5

两点零五

“我已锁定目标位置，正在潜入。”

东南亚的气候潮湿又闷热，生活在这里的智械恐怕都要每天比别的智械多给自己上两遍机油。廖的实验室在新加坡的东南部，从地图上看的话，那一个部分规划非常整齐，是格子状的，很多条巷子，具体的入口在哪一个巷子上头的任务说明里也没有给明确的信息，黑影到了实地又花了几个小时去找。

黑影对新加坡不是特别了解，在运输机上才阅读了任务相关的卷宗，实验室的选址让黑影对米娜廖产生了兴趣。

“廖博士看来也不是无聊的圣母型科学家，”黑影看着卷宗，冷笑了一下，不过马上又接着自己的话说“在她还有秘密实验室的时候就我应该意识到的。”

实验室所在的地方是一个有名的红灯区，但单单“红灯区”用来定义这个地方着实有一些不太准确，除了色情场所以外，地下赌场，黑市，违禁药品交易，偷渡劳工营也都丰富着这个区域。

黑影向组织汇报定位成功时正坐在一个街边铺子的角落里，叫了一碗糖水来伪装自己，下午两点钟的气温高的让人窒息，两台风扇呼呼吹也没有让体感温度下降半点，只是放置了大概十分钟而已，糖水的沙冰就都已经化成了水。

“小姐，再不喝就冷饮变热饮啦。”老摊主刚收拾了其他桌的残羹，路过黑影便和她开玩笑。

黑影觉得自己好像被抓包，耸耸肩，无奈道：“工作在身，人总是要生活的嘛。”

“总部收到。接到线人的实时消息，好像有其他组织的人也在接近实验室。”刚调侃起工作，黑影收到了总部的回复。

“守望先锋的人吗？”

“具体组织不明，需要派出增援吗？附近可调动两个海上增援小队。”

“暂时不需要，告诉他们原地待命不要动作。”黑影看了看海上增援的位置，下达了指令。她担心会打草惊蛇，看现在的局势，可以假设自己已经先他们一步了，即使他们是知道确切位置来的，也应该比自己要晚到。这么一来只要比他们更早潜入实验室，基本就可以保证任务成功了。

黑影整理清楚了自己的思路，只得叹口气，时间紧迫，确实是无福消受这碗糖水了。

等老摊主转身再想和那位小姐聊聊智械和战争让生活变得更难的时候，黑影已经消失了。

米娜廖的实验室位置在地下，入口在两间简陋破旧的烟店中间。这里的巷子格局都很相似，铺面对着街道，有些铺面前面会直接放上一排小椅子，让夜晚才会出来营业的妓女们揽客。隔几家店铺之间会有小门，小门进去或上楼或下楼，通往黑劳工集体宿舍，或者是又破又旧廉价宾馆。黑影兜兜转转绕了几圈才确定入口的位置。

黑影隐身潜行，绕过拥挤的人群，走进小门。虽然外面阳光很烈，但是进了小门往下走，这是阳光照不到的地方。

明明只是下了一层楼，却好像已经不再那个拥挤又吵闹的街道了。黑影确认了一下周围没有人也没有任何可疑的物件，只有头顶挂着一个小小的灯泡，她轻轻拍拍手，唤醒沉睡了一阵子的声控灯。

楼道周围堆着几个纸箱子，边缘都发黑发霉了。黑影面前是一道推拉式的门，看起来也是有一段时间没有打开过了。黑影找了一圈，发现这门很沉重，但并不是电脑控制需要密码才可以打开的，周围好像也没有警报器，用手可以直接拉开。

“虽然我能理解杰出的科学家都有属于自己的疯狂”黑影吃力地拉开门，开始想象这个任务最糟糕的情况“但希望廖博士你的疯狂不是在白纸上用手记试验数据。”黑影拍拍落在自己身上的灰往里走去，又转身把自己的传送信标丢进了外面的纸盒堆里。

门里是一个仓库，好像是储存五金零件的，两边是货架，满满当当堆着货物。黑影扫描了一下仓库，实验室的入口在那个靠墙的货架后面。到了这里黑影终于是是回到了高科技的怀抱了，密码破译很快，大门缓缓打开，实验室里亮起灯来。

实验室里挺空旷的，没有挤在一起的仪器，也没有死兔子躺在操作台上。

“欢迎回来，廖博士。今天我们要学习什么？”实验室中间有一个两人高的圆柱形仪器，发出年轻女性的声音，像是全息投影仪。黑影走进实验室后，仪器自动被激活了，投影出一个像是回声的智械，又和资料里的形象有一些差距，恐怕是回声的原型。不过回声具体是什么样子的，有什么能力，资料都很模糊，即使入侵到了政府的高级机密资料，还是写的十分暧昧，像是米娜廖在刻意地隐藏回声真实的能力。

“噢可怜的妹妹，你的廖博士已经死了。”黑影不知道出于什么心理，想调侃一下面前这个全息影像，顺便扫描了一下机器，没有发现什么可疑的地方。

“你不是廖博士。你是谁？”她质疑到。

黑影并没有理会她，开始翻看实验室里一些文件。“人工生命也是生命…发掘人工生命的潜力……”黑影被米娜廖留下的一些日记吸引，“智械看待你，会不会也像人类看待奥德莱恩博士一样呢。”她遇到过的能被称为杰出科学家的人并不多，所以每当有一个新的科学家出现，她总是习惯把新晋的这位选手和亲密的那位旧人比较一下。

“不管你在做些什么，请你停止。”身后的年轻女声突然在很近的距离响起。黑影有些惊讶，又觉得那声音很奇怪，像是自己讲话的声音被电脑处理过一样。

黑影立即转身想要入侵她，却被一个复制体的自己钳住了左手，复制体像是覆盖了一层蓝色的像素点在身上，看起来非常不真实，但是现在不但被真实地控制了，还有一把手枪死死地抵自己的脖子上，她有些后悔自己的松懈，但明明扫描的时候也没有扫描出什么可疑的东西。

黑影不想打架，只想简单偷文件，但对方枪都对着喉咙了，也只能先走出困境。她右手猛地抓住复制体的枪，身子往后一歪，让枪口脱离自己的脖子，立即向房顶猛开了两枪，蓝色的复制体一愣，让黑影趁机挣脱了被钳住的左手，随即又飞起一脚把复制体踢开。

黑影意识到现在已经没有时间筛选有用资料了，先全部传输回总部再说。她跳到控制台的另一边准备躲一躲，顺便联络总部说明一下情况。复制体朝着她连续开了几枪，每一颗子弹都几乎擦着脸过去的，有一枪甚至打下了自己的头发。

“枪枪瞄头，是个神枪手呢。”黑影趁她给枪换子弹的间隙快速的入侵了几份文件，并联络上了总部。

“总部已连接，转接到董事会。”黑影的耳麦里收到了总部的回复，她刚想说话，耳麦里接着有人下达命令“这是个陷阱，行动终止，立即返回。”是死神的声音。“现在守望先锋的人和前奥尼卡的人都朝你那边过去了，不能确定究竟是哪边放出的诱饵。总部的增援已经极速赶去接应你了，但是从时间上来看还是赶不到他们前。”

“嘿，小莱。这么说吧，我遇到了比守望先锋更棘手的东西。”黑影和那边的死神打了个招呼。复制体的自己已经跃过控制台，朝前做出一个翻滚，转身掏出手枪瞄着黑影开了枪。

黑影觉得这一套动作太熟悉了，再加上那把左轮手枪，仿佛是杰西麦克雷套了自己的外壳。麦克雷当年被派来保护米娜廖，可能廖分析了麦克雷，把他的模拟数据存到了回声系统吧。

“你已经和他们发生正面冲突了吗？”死神通过麦克风听到了实验室里的枪声。

“解释起来比较麻烦，是米娜廖的实验半成品开的枪。”黑影迅速反应，翻滚着躲避复制体打来的子弹，并为自己寻找下一个藏身地点。“资料已经拿到了一些，正在传输回总部。”

“我们正在赶来支援的路上，任务已经终止了，不要逞强。你直接传送离开实验室吧，别太自信，最后死在半成品手上。”耳麦里传来了另一个声音，有一些嘈杂，听起来像是在运输机上。

“小百合亲自来接我，我怎么会让你抱着我的尸体回去呢？”黑影听出她不是一个人来的，接着说“既然博士也来了，那我受点小伤也应该没有关系吧。”

运输机上的莫伊拉冷笑一声，并没有回答她的意思。

黑影拐进一个通道，喘了口气，心里想着还好这实体化出来的枪也是普通枪，不至于被无限子弹这种bug打成筛子。黑影终于有机会给自己的枪上个膛，迅速探出身子瞄准复制体自己扫射，却见复制体的自己抬手为开启了一面屏障。

“嚯，这次是莱因哈特吗？你的系统里还被输入了多少人的数据？”黑影见自己的攻击根本无效，也不想浪费自己的子弹了。只能又躲进去思考下一步。

“我在学习。”复制体听到黑影的问题甚至还游刃有余的做出了回答。

声音越来越近，黑影虽然也没有想好下一步怎么办，但是被堵在这个死路里打死显然是最差的，而照黑百合所说的立即放弃任务传送出去，把这些资料白白浪费掉又实在不甘心。黑影决定先跑出这个死路，她看了看周围，将自己隐身，冲向下一个掩体。

那一瞬间，复制体和黑影离得太近了，复制体虽然没有看到黑影的实体，但是那带过的一阵风，又说明了黑影的存在。

复制体朝着黑影奔跑的方向丢出一枚闪光弹，在黑影的脚边爆开，她的隐身遭到了打断，复制体见她现身，毫不犹豫的抬起枪扫射。

“嘶…”黑影咬着牙大吸了一口气，虽然看到闪光弹就立即躲避了，连滚带爬地躲到某个大型仪器背后，但是还是被子弹打伤了肩膀。复制体拿着的枪也变成了和自己一样的自动手枪。

黑影在此时想起刚走进实验室时，回声系统激活以后对自己的第一声问候：廖博士，今天要学习什么？刚刚复制体自己也提到自己在学习，所以米娜廖想要隐藏的不是她被输入了众多人物的数据，而是她本身就有的自主学习能力吗？

“我们已经离你不远了，但是其他人来的更快。你撤出实验室了吗。”耳麦里黑百合问道。

“不要无差别轰炸这里，这里的秘密比你想得多多了。”黑影对回声的系统现在有无限大的好奇，突然听到黑百合的话，她急忙交待道。

黑影还想开枪反击复制体，却发现复制体竟然已经学会了自己的那一套黑客技巧，反过来入侵了自己。

“你的学习能力真是令人敬佩。”黑影看着失灵的枪，又看看自己周围闪烁的蓝色骷髅，自己的战斗装备不再受自己控制“但是入侵一个老练的黑客是个不明智的选择，因为人类总是失败，但又总会从错误中学习到新的东西。”

“我们现在获得的信息是一样的。你通过资料完全了解了我，我也通过网络完全了解你了。”复制体回答道。

“如果你觉得你能完全了解一个人类，那恰恰说明你根本不了解人类。”黑影现在反而不急了，说起一些大道理。“因为人类实在是太狡诈了，思想也太复杂了，人类还总是会制造谎言，制造陷阱……”

话没说完，黑影听到一声巨大的爆炸声，楼都跟着震动了一下，一些灰尘碎石掉落下来。

“我不是让你别无差别轰炸吗？”黑影有些不满地质问黑百合。

“妈的，”耳麦里伴随着狙击枪开镜的声音，黑百合毫不客气骂了回来“那是奥尼卡的人炸的，白痴。我们和守望先锋的人打起来了。”说着黑百合打出一颗子弹。

“看到了吧，人类就是很狡诈。你没法了解任何一个人类的。”黑影摆摆手。

“我可以利用信息的力量，将你打败，你的组织也将被捣毁。”复制体好像不太懂黑影的话，但是她还是相信自己了解了黑影。

“这么说吧，我知道了你是谁，你的秘密。但你却永远不会知道我是谁”外面的爆炸声更近了，但是巧的是自己丢在门口的信标好像还没有被摧毁，不过听声音爆炸就发生在那附近，现在即使能够传送，过去也等于自杀。不如利用眼前的资源，既然她相信自己了解“黑影”。

“我想我知道，黑影特工。”复制体短短一两秒，似乎破解了许多黑影身世的秘密。“还是称呼你奥莉维亚克洛玛小姐？”说到这里，复制体的声音却戛然而止。

“唉，告诉过你了，黑影是谁，你永远不会知道的。”黑影抬起手活动一下，自己所有的装备又都恢复正常了，面前的复制体僵直着不再动作，“如果你觉得你知道，那一定是因为我把你骗了。”黑影起身，轻轻点了点复制体的鼻头。

“黑影是谁”就是一个鱼饵，想知道答案的人都是小鱼，在他们沾沾自喜觉得自己骇到了“黑影”的秘密时，黑影早已一条一条反向追踪到他们，把他们的电脑收入囊中了。从成为黑影到现在这些年，钓上来过数不胜数的政府机构和各类组织。没想到自己的鱼竿，今天连机械鱼也调上来了。

仅仅两句话的时间，更大的爆炸来了，实验室的大门被炸的完全塌陷了，灰尘弥漫着，外面的光照了进来，一束一束的。一点红光突然闪过黑影的眼前，她意识到有狙击手，但是周围没有掩体，只能先猛地一蹲，在千钧一发的时刻控制着回声的实体全息系统为自己张开了一道屏障，狙击枪的子弹虽然被屏障挡住，但是对方立即调整，对屏障集中火力，看起来撑不了多久。

数据还没有迁移完成，但是黑影也并不想要留给其他的组织。

“敌方狙击手已消灭。”黑影听到黑百合的声音，她总是在杀人的时候显得兴奋，黑影很想调侃一下黑百合，但是高处突然又冒出一个狙击手从屏障的缝隙里开了一枪，子弹擦过黑影的大腿，剧痛让黑影只想咬着牙骂黑百合办事不利：“我的四点钟方向，还……”黑百合没等她说完迅速锁定并精准的将他击杀，回复了一句“Down！”

“找到了你的信标了，还能用吗？”终于黑影听到了莫伊拉的声音，她的声音还是和往常一样平稳，没有特别的感情，但是让黑影安心了下来。“你再不说话，我都快忘了你也一起来接应我了。”

“没时间让你调情，你想脑袋也再挨一枪吗？”黑百合找准位置又开了两枪，清理掉入口的两个盾兵。

“能用，带着信标快回运输机。”外面火力不减，天上忽然又空降许多个定时炸药进到实验室来。

黑百合掩护着莫伊拉解决掉门口几个人，从炸塌的门口刨出了黑影的信标。

“守望先锋好像想要直接炸掉这里，”黑影实时更新了一下里面的情况，往下投炸药的和门口开火的显然不是一拨人，不过也省得自己多一个步骤销毁资料了。“快上运输机，不然我们估计都只能再活十五秒了。”

黑影看着掉下来的炸药定时设置，红光闪着十秒的倒计时，滴滴滴的响着。

“了解。”黑百合和莫伊拉一前一后往运输机跑去。黑百合甩出钩爪先行一步将自己钩进机舱，毫不犹豫的启动了运输机。又向地面丢出钩爪，莫伊拉抓住钩爪飞离了地面。

“你们该熄灯了。”黑影掐着定时炸药的最后一秒，启动了自己的电磁脉冲。电磁脉冲让这这些炸药的定时装置都暂时失灵了，虽然只有五秒钟，但也足够。

“Adios.”黑影开启传送时轻轻说。

五秒对黑影可能足够，但是莫伊拉此时还悬在半空，传送过来的黑影就这么凭空出现在自己面前，虽然莫伊拉反应迅速，一把抱住她，但黑百合的绳子本来收回一半，突然加了一个人的重量让绳子又迅速滑了下去。

“真是个好时机！”黑百合吃力的拉住她们，嘴上却不忘攻击黑影。

黑影张口回击了什么，却被巨大的爆炸声掩盖了，黑百合并没有听到。

好在运输机已经飞出去一段距离了，爆炸除了巨响并没有实际影响到她们。绳子在慢慢往上收，莫伊拉低声在黑影耳边问道：“你受伤严重吗？”

“没有危及生命，肩膀和大腿而已，就是很痛，流了不少血，现在没什么力气了。”黑影如实回答，“可别让我掉下去了。”

“我早该跟你一起来的，你清晨来找我不就是为了这个吗？”莫伊拉把黑影抱的更紧一些。“我来了或许你就不会受伤了。”

“那现在你不是也来救我了吗？一回事。”

莫伊拉示意黑百合先把黑影拉上去，黑影听到莫伊拉小声的念叨自己。

“一起工作和受命救援怎么会是一回事？”


	6. Chapter 6

下午四点四十五

水声停止了。

浴室的镜子起了薄薄的一层水雾，洗衣篮里的作战服还没有时间去清理，莫伊拉将脸埋进浴巾深深吸了一口气，再回到浴室的空气中，隐隐约约还能闻到血的气味。她撑在镜子边，用手把镜子起的雾抹开，水顺着她橘色的发梢一滴一滴落在地上，身上不再沾满鲜血和灰尘让她觉得自己的精神了一些，虽然这些血也不是自己的。

这里很安静，一切都在秩序里，她们三人回到这里还不久，但是新加坡那场战斗，莫伊拉觉得已经像是发生在昨天的事情了。她听到房间的外面有人在敲门，看时间应该是黑百合，莫伊拉轻轻叹一口气，换上了一身干净的衣服走出了浴室。

“情况怎么样？”莫伊拉倒也没有急着马上就走，而是先走到了自己的床边，床上躺着黑影，旁边是一位穿白制服的特工。

“奥德莱恩部长，”对方向莫伊拉问了个好，“机械部分没有严重的受损，有一些小的硬件上的摩擦和损伤，战斗里不能避免的，很快就能修复完成。”

“知道了，”莫伊拉又往前走两步，黑影赤裸着上半身，旁边的仪器正在扫描和修复黑影背部植入的机械部分，她伸手抚摸了一下黑影的肩膀，眼神里露出了谜一般的成就感。不过她只停留了很短暂的一会，便走出了房间，顺便对旁边的那位工程师交待道“镇静剂效果应该快要结束了，如果她醒了告诉她我在开会。”

“是，部长。”

门外的人也不着急，黑百合从来都很有耐心，只等莫伊拉打开了门，她递上一份资料，两人一前一后离开了。

确实没有过很久，黑影就醒了过来。她将将想要活动一下，穿白制服的特工立即压住了她的肩膀。

“暂时不要动，正在检修你身体里面的机械部分，还需要几分钟时间。”黑影乖乖躺好，也没有力气挣扎，只觉得这个温柔的声音很熟悉，但是一时又想不起来这位特工是谁，不，这一觉睡的黑影有些晕，她现在连自己是谁都不太想得起来。

她觉得自己的意识好像一只被栓了绳子的小鸟，想要飞走又不能走太远，却也不愿意乖乖回到笼子里，一直在笼子不远的地方绕圈子。就在她努力将意识拉回来的几分钟时间里，机械的检修完成了。仪器撤走后身体感觉轻松了许多，人也清醒了。

“奥德莱恩部长现在在开会，如果你需要的话，我可以再给你补一针镇静剂让你睡到部长回来。”那位特工把仪器收好，给黑影裸露的上半身盖上薄被“你还记得之前发生的事情吗？”

她拉了拉被子翻了个身，终于看清了这位特工的样子，她们确实有几面之缘。加上她一直称呼莫伊拉为奥德莱恩部长，黑影意识到了现在她们不在总部，而是在莫伊拉的科研基地绿洲城。黑影表示自己已经想起来了，并且迅速地拒绝了再来一针镇静这个看似体贴的提议，她不想再用镇静睡过去了，每次镇静醒过来都和宿醉的感觉一模一样，都是宿醉，还不如是真的因为喝酒宿醉。

“奥德莱恩部长的衣柜在这边，虽然可能不太合适，但是暂时穿应该没问题。你们的作战服都有污损，部长放在那边的浴室里了。”特工边说边把位置指给黑影看，手里推着自己的仪器准备离开，跟黑影告别道：“我的工作已经结束了，我先离开了。”

黑影对这个房间不陌生，之前总会来，只是最近一段时间自己和莫伊拉都更常在总部，有一段时间没有造访这里了。她随便翻了件莫伊拉的衬衣带进了浴室，浴室里还残留着水汽，和莫伊拉的味道。

黑影总是能分辨出莫伊拉的味道，但是这种味道具体是什么黑影又无法准确的描述出来。人在洗澡的时候总是会想起很多事，黑影想起来以前和莫伊拉提过气味这件事情，原本以为这会是一个调情的好话题，但当时莫伊拉却一本正经地对黑影解释说：“这不是奇怪，因为人类嗅觉神经的基因表达是随机组合的，形成嗅觉受体的时候表达了一种，其他几种的表达就会被抑制，造成你对某一个特殊的气味比别人更敏感，而……”到这里黑影已经记不住了。

不过好在莫伊拉及时发现了黑影的用意并不是想听讲，便停了下来，换了一个语气对她说：“这不奇怪，但这是概率极小的必然。在接近无限可能的组合里，你偏偏和我契合了，我们或许就是用这样的方式选择了彼此。”

想到这些觉得有趣，心情也愉快了很多。她仔细的洗掉身上那些干掉的血迹，头发里藏着的尘土，之前的伤口已经全部愈合了，黑影摸着自己的肩膀，又看向大腿，仿佛自己的身体从来都没有过这两处伤口。

“感谢必然。”黑影这样想。


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "you taste like the sun" comes from Glass animals, the previous chapter "twisted fool" as well.

傍晚七点

莫伊拉还在自己的办公室里，会议的那边是其他董事会的成员，在汇报与她无关的事情。一个接一个，一件接一件，喋喋不休，已经一个多小时了，还没有要结束的样子，照进办公室的阳光已经不再刺眼，让这间屋子也变成柔和的颜色。莫伊拉双手手指相扣撑在鼻下，这个姿势本应该能遮挡掉一部分她不耐烦的表情，奈何她尖锐又凌厉的眼神始终都在那里。

会议那边的人好像对于“接受与自己的无关的信息”这件事情乐在其中，前一个人刚结束，马上又来新的一个人开启了其他话题。莫伊拉“啧”地发出了不满的声音，她不想再耗费时间了，只丢下一句“还有实验在进行中，先走一步”，便退出了会议。

她转过去看向窗外，在夕阳下行走的有人类，半人类，非人类，他们身上充满了各种各样的不同，却又表现着无限相同的若有所思，行色匆匆，Geek在这里或许只是普通居民的意思，他们日复一日从一间研究所穿梭到另一间研究所，把自己的所有的热情和疯狂都送给了研究。莫伊拉又想到自己绝大多数的时候和他们也并没有不同，不免自嘲地轻笑了一下，这里真是一座没什么烟火的城市。

莫伊拉想到自己的房间里还躺着一个刚被修好的黑客，她思索了一会，穿上外衣离开了办公室。准备开车先到酒店里定一桌晚餐的位置，虽然酒店的食物也都是机器流水线生产的，但是总会比研究所的工作餐适口一些。她是想不到会在酒店的门口遇到这位黑客的。

“你融入这个城市的速度真是超乎我的想象。”莫伊拉双手抱在胸前，看着蹲在长椅旁边处理数据的黑影说道。这个长椅被她当成了小桌子，她一只手撑在“桌子”上，手边还放着饮料和面包。

“这座城市的零食和饮料也是一如既往，超出我想象的……”黑影一边说话，一边从下往上观察莫伊拉，和她目光交接的时候，终于说出了最后两个字：“难吃。”

“蹲在地上工作会让你效率更高吗？”莫伊拉伸出手想拉黑影起来，黑影却摆摆手拒绝了她“马上就完成了，再等一小会。”

“食物会因为有品尝它的人而变得更美味。这座城市里没有人品尝食物的味道，我们吃饭只是为了补充能量而已。”莫伊拉看她不愿起来，便走到黑影的“小桌子”边坐下，拿起她剩半罐的汽水喝了一口，往后靠去，抬头看着金色的天空。

“所以经过你加工的食物会变得美味是因为有我品尝吗？”黑影捏起一块面包放进嘴里，机械的嚼了嚼，她故意在用没有灵魂的方式吃没有灵魂的食物。

“不是，我做饭好吃只是因为我精通各种生物的性质，还有烹饪中会发生的化学反应而已。”莫伊拉平静地陈述着一个事实，黑影觉得这一口寡淡的汽水好像把莫伊拉特有的情调稀释掉了。

“不想吃点别的吗？正餐，酒店里的食物总比这些好点。”莫伊拉翘起腿，把目光拉回来，打量着黑影的脸。黑影工作的时候脸上总是会出现一些微妙的表情，莫伊拉觉得这很有趣。但此时她又看到黑影穿的衣服十分不合身，自己熨烫得平平整整的衣服在她身上奇妙的皱着，甚至第一眼没有认出来是自己的衣服。

“你怎么总在看天空？”黑影并没有回答莫伊拉的问题。

“嗯？因为日落了。”莫伊拉指着黑影背后的残阳，黑影顺着手指的方向回头看，夕阳落在她的侧脸上，“绿洲城的黄昏实际上比其他地方好看很多，但是可惜的是不管是我还是其他人，都很少认真地去欣赏它，或者说感受它。”

黑影只看了一小会，便又转身回到自己的工作里，嘴却接上了莫伊拉的话说：“多拉多的日落也一样，小时候总会去看，觉得日落了就是一天的结束，但长大了就再没有留意过，大概因为明白了即使第一天结束了第二天也并不是新的开始吧。”她说着耸了耸肩，却并没有抬头，仍然埋在工作的收尾里，歇了几秒，她又接着讲：“不过那时候坐在海边，起风的时候能听到钟声，日落总是有大海的味道。”

说完这些的时候，黑影也完成了所有的工作，她扶着椅子站起来活动了一下腿，又把零食拢一拢全部推到椅子的另外一边，自己靠着莫伊拉坐下了。莫伊拉抬起手让黑影靠在自己手臂里，两人就这样一起看着天空，什么也没有说。

日落在诗人的写的字里总是因为华丽浪漫而让人错觉它是长久的，可惜只再持续了几分钟而已，最后残存的夕阳也消失在了绿洲城的边际。气温凉了下来，路灯还没有打开，城市变得有些灰濛。

莫伊拉低下头，凑到黑影被夕阳抚摸过的脸侧轻轻吻了一下。

“你尝起来像太阳。”


	8. Chapter 8

夜晚十点四十五

“公平的游戏有什么意思？”

说出这句话的人是莫伊拉奥德莱恩博士。

她的房间昏暗，只有床头两边的台灯发出暧昧的黄色灯光。黑影两只手并拢，被皮带绑在莫伊拉的床头，一条薄薄的被子搭在她裸露的身体上。莫伊拉跨坐到黑影的大腿上，她橘色的头发此时杂乱极了，身体从脖颈，到锁骨，再到胸前，四处分散着深红色的吻痕。黑影似乎对当前的形势不满，她被捆绑的双手开始挣扎，但是莫伊拉立即抬手把她死死按住。

“你在改造自己的时候，把体力改造的不错啊。”黑影现在身体无法动弹，嘴上却毫不留情地提醒着莫伊拉刚才发生的事情。

“闲到把黑客技术用在控制情趣玩具上，我看你是平时任务量不够大。”莫伊拉仍然一只手按住黑影不给她挣扎的机会，另一只手缓慢地将盖在她身上的被子往下拉走。这个动作持续得久，黑影能感受到被子划过胸前时给身体带来的微微刺激，空调的微风吹过她赤裸的上身，她失去了被子的庇护。

“还是玩具在你身体里的时候，你说话更好听一些。”黑影在挑衅莫伊拉，互相挑衅然后在身体上更激烈的还击，好像变成了她们独有的情趣。“或者说，玩具让你没空说话的时候，你发出的声音更好听一些。”

“真是凑巧，我也很喜欢你没空说话时候发出的声音。”莫伊拉特地凑到黑影的耳边，慢慢地说出这句话，黑影觉得她的语气像是狙击手在给击杀目标耳语杀人预告。

莫伊拉开始了一个缓慢又连贯的亲吻，顺着黑影的耳朵，一路亲到胸口，不过这还没有什么，黑影觉得在她的舌头碰到自己乳尖之前，身体各处都还维持着一个集中并且完整的状态，可是在这之后黑影却觉得觉得自己的意识开始变得飘散了，奇妙的快感要将她抬到空中，但又不是完整的将她抬上去，而是在莫伊拉的掌控下，凡是她亲吻过的部位，抚摸到的地方已经快速升起，可其他地方却还没有追上。

莫伊拉的动作并不温柔，她喜欢看黑影双手被绑起来，脱到半裸或者全裸，因为快感而无意识地扭动腰胯的样子，有时是在迎合自己的动作，有时则只是单纯的表达快感。此时她看黑影的胸口缓慢有节奏地起伏着，总是吸一口气，让空气在肺里停留个三四秒，再伴随着满足的呻吟将气呼出。

不过莫伊拉准备打乱这样的节奏。她顺着黑影腰腹的肌肉线条向下摸去，手指挑起黑影内裤的边，弹了黑影一下，突兀的一声“啪”像是沉稳绵长乐曲里的错弹了的高音。黑影小腹轻轻一颤动，提前呼出了那口空气。莫伊拉脸上浮现出一点点笑意，随后手指隔着内裤，反复按压揉动内裤里柔软的地方。黑影的体温好像比刚才要更升高了，呼吸也更频繁了，节奏变得杂乱。这正合了莫伊拉的意思。

黑影总是败在莫伊拉的前戏里。当她想要莫伊拉在床上屈服的时候，她会趁莫伊拉不备，用十分的攻势让自己处于绝对的高度压制莫伊拉。但是莫伊拉不是，莫伊拉总是三分三分来，一次不给满，让自己反过去求她，告诉她自己已经溃不成军。

启齿羞于表达的事情总是让做爱的快感更多了，不管是对谁。

黑影现在觉得莫伊拉动作进展缓慢，而自己已经欲火焚身。贪心让黑影只想要更多，她拿起刚刚的玩具递给莫伊拉，那边会意换了个姿势，让自己方便用玩具又方便探索黑影的身体。

但是等到黑影的身体被填满，玩具也滋滋发出运作的声音时，她才发觉这太多了，这快感太多了。不过黑影已然没有反悔的机会了，而这过于密集的快感一时间全部接受黑影又难以招架，她摇摆着腰胯，发出不成调的呻吟。

快感又像浪潮层层叠叠来，把人卷起又放下。高潮到来的时候，黑影只想这一刻长些，再长些，最好可以让快感将自己完完整整地吞噬，从海里举起到悬崖上，最后再重重地摔进奥德莱恩的怀里。

房间又安静了下来，黑影急促的喘息慢慢平复了。

莫伊拉披上一件衬衣，走到酒柜前给自己倒了一杯加满冰的威士忌，走回来坐在床边，伸出手划过黑影赤裸的身体。冰凉的触感让黑影身体轻轻回缩了一下。

“把我解开。”黑影眼神变得有些凶恶，像个被绳子拴住的小猫。  
“皮带不能被骇入，我们的黑客要怎么办呢？”莫伊拉换到旁边的椅子上坐着，翘起腿，悠悠地喝起了自己的酒。  
“这不公平！我有把你绑起来吗？快把我解开！”黑客试着挣脱皮带的束缚，无奈绑的太紧，也不像之前用的领带表面是丝制的，绑起来很容易挣脱。

“公平的游戏有什么意思？”


	9. Chapter 9

凌晨一点整

“你有新的消息。”莫伊拉此时搂着黑影的肩膀，和她一起靠坐在床上。莫伊拉并没有什么特别的事情需要做，她只靠坐着，手搭在黑影肩上，拨弄着黑影的头发，偶尔瞥一眼黑影的全息投影。

“你像五十年前的智能电话。”黑影点开那条新的消息，是总部发来的信，看上去应该是下一个任务的通知。“看来我明天一早就要出发了。”

“我也收到了总部的通知，说空中无威胁，要求我明天清早赶回总部。”莫伊拉凑近了一些，替黑影往下划了划总部发来的通知，最后在写着地名的地方两个指头一推，放大了“任务地点：美国南达科他”这几个词语，莫伊拉笑笑接着说：“如果总部没有一夜之间搬到美国去，那我想我们明天一早就要分开了。

“上面一定还是想要拿到更多回声的资料。”黑影无奈的耸耸肩，既然明天要早起，黑影并不想再熬夜工作，况且自己在工作时，莫伊拉却无所事事，得想个办法让她忙起来才行。

坏心思的行动力最强，黑影想到这里，就拉着莫伊拉的手挪到床边去了，自己先跳下床去，也不觉得凉，就穿着内衣内裤，走到莫伊拉那个小小的吧台前坐下，转身对莫伊拉说：“我们喝两杯吧，今天马上就要结束了。”

莫伊拉没有拒绝，虽然自己已经喝了不少酒了，但是再来一些也无妨。她慢条斯理地坐在床边把自己的衬衣袖子一圈一圈卷起来，然后又从地上捡起一件衣服抖了抖，走到吧台旁边的时候给黑影披上了。

“那么这位客人你想喝点什么呢？”莫伊拉微微低头询问着“酒吧”里唯一的客人。

“什么都好，最好能给我一杯喝完一晚安睡，但明早又不会宿醉的惊喜。”黑影一直是个无理的客人，她拉了拉自己滑落的肩带，春光乍泄总是能用来逃过酒资，或者让调酒师心平气和地接受自己繁杂的调制要求。

“那你不如让我改造你变成酒精免疫。”莫伊拉一本正经地说着，但是手已经开始工作了，朝酒壶里一块一块的投进冰块，

“要是酒精不能再带来醉意，喝酒又有什么意思呢？”黑影一只手撑在耳后，整个人趴在了桌子上。

“人类总在追求意识模糊无法形容的快感。精神满足还是重要，要是人类免疫了酒精，其他可以让精神高潮的方法就会变成新的酒精。”莫伊拉不是专业的调酒师，更像是化学实验室失业人员来酒吧再就业。

“来点龙舌兰。”黑影在许多瓶酒里抽出一瓶递给莫伊拉，瓶子里透明的酒液轻轻晃动，没有酒洒出来，但是洒出了香味。

“你真是个无礼的顾客。”莫伊拉瞥了她一眼，并没有接，转身从冰柜拿出四个shot杯，一排排在桌上。在常温的空气里，杯子上很快结起了霜。

“想喝不如直接喝。”莫伊拉这才接过酒瓶，给四个杯子都倒满酒，又把切好的青柠角沾了海盐平平放在杯口。

“敬死里逃生。”莫伊拉率先端起一杯，夜幕降临带来的平稳让她们都忘记了下午才经历过一场生死战斗。

“你的功劳。”黑影想说区区小任务，又显得自己伤疤好了忘记疼，就也拿起一杯朝莫伊拉点点头。

“敬精神满足。”黑影重复着刚才莫伊拉讲的快感崇拜。莫伊拉没有说话，也又抬起一杯，和黑影轻轻一碰，酒液从杯口溢出滴落在桌子上。酒精的刺激被青柠中和，青柠的酸又被盐巴平衡，她们的口舌间现在都是龙舌兰果实的香气。

“桑格利亚，你爱喝的。”莫伊拉端出之前正在做的酒，放在杯垫上，再把其中一杯推到黑影的面前。

“敬这一天。”

“To this day.”


End file.
